dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash VS Noah/Rap Meanings
'Noah:' It seems thy Lord has sent me someone to lyrically clash (Noah starts off by saying that God himself, sent Ash to challenge Noah to a rap battle.) I would hail to the king, but that goes to a diferent ash (Noah says he would bow down to Ash Ketchum but that goes to a different Ash, that being Evil Dead's Ash Williams. This is also a reference to the quote by Ash Williams, "Hail to the king baby!".) spared by The Lord himself than any bablonian or pharoah (In the story of Noah's Ark, God, also known as The Lord, spared Noah as he told him to build an ark and warned him of the flood. Noah says that means he's more special than other people such as Bablonians or Pharoahs, people that took place in most Bible Stories since it msotly takes place in The Middle East.) so you better start running from me faster than a flock of sparrows (In the first episode of Pokemon, Ash angers a sparrow which summons a flock to go after Ash and Pikachu to which Noah says Ash would fear Noah more than the Sparrows.) like a bombardier beetle, you know my disses will be dropping bombs (The Bombardier Beetle is a type of animal that in defense would set off an attack similiar to a bomb, this is wordplay for Noah as he mixes that with the term "dropping bombs" or disses in a rap battle.) while in Pallet Town, Professor Oak is spreading some roots in your mom (Ash grew up in Pallet Town with only his mother and left at the age of 10 when given Pikachu by Professor Oak. Noah uses double meaning as an Oak Tree would spread roots and how Professor Oak probably sent Ash off for the reason of having sex with his mom.) I'll call PETA up to protest against this ten year old prick (Pokemon had many controversies with the animal rights group known as PETA due to Pokemon battles being similiar to actual animal fights to which Noah will call them up on Ash for...) for his years of forcing animals to fight worse than Michael Vick (...that very reason as Ash would throw in a pokeball summoning a pokemon without warning as he compares Ash to NFL Player, Michael Vick, who was known for his controversy of being in dog fights, where dogs would be force to fight eachother til they fall or even to death.) 'Ash Ketchum:' That last line was typical from a biblical hypocritical jerk (Ash calls out on Noah for the last line of Ash being horrible to animals as he calls him a hypocrite for...) who did worse by setting those he spared straight to work (....the reason that Noah is also terrible to the animals as he forces the animals to help him build the ark.) 2 by 2 they went from Monkeys, Giraffes, Frogs, dogs, to boars (Noah would let in the animals go in by the set of 2 by 2, by biblical terms, male and female.) yet in a rapid dash, this homophobe seemed to ignore the unicorns (A pun for the pokemon, Rapidash, Ash says Noah in quick thinking purposefully ignored the unicorns calling him a homopobe, someone who is afraid of anyone that is gay. This also references how Unicorns are a strong symbol for the LGBT.) I'm as fly as a Zubat but more furious than any Mankey (Ash uses a double meaning as fly means cool but also a reference to Zubat, a pokemon who can fly. He then goes on to say he'll be more furious on the mic than a Mankey, a pokemon commonly known for his temper.) but its the Dawn of a stud who May even take your sons' ladies (Ash makes a pun of two of his female companions, Dawn and May, to which Ash references that he is a stud, a ladies man, who could even take Noah's son's wives.) Get back to Genesis cause your SNES game is a DOOMed 3-D Slew (A double meaning for Genesis, being the video game console, SEGA Genesis and The Book of Genesis, where the story of Noah's Ark came from as Ash then references the Super Nintendo adaption of Noah's Ark, a horrible video game that is known for ripping off the style of the ID Softwar game, DOOM.) Now go give him a thundershock Pikachu! (Ash sends out Pikachu to give Pikachu a shock) 'Pikachu:' PIIIIIIIIIKKKKAAAACHHHUUUUUUUU! (Pikachu like other pokemon only speak in their name to which Pikachu does as he sends Noah a thundershock.) (Noah gets shocked) (It's Super Effective.) 'Noah:' While that shock was more painful than the Porygon seizure episode (Noah states that the shock from Pikachu was more painful than the infamous Pokemon episode, Dennō Senshi Porygon, an episode that contained the pokemon, Porygon, and it also contained many flashed that reportedly caused 685 japanese children to have deadly seizures and the episode ended up being banned globally for this reason.) I ask you to come on board, cause The Lord's Flood about to load (However Noah offers Ash to come aboard the ark before the flood sent by God comes.) 'Ash:' No way would I ride in a giant boat that will smell like animal poo (Ash refuses however due to the fact that the smell would be terrible due to all the animal feces in there.) Instead I'll use one of my sea pokemon, so Lapras I CHOSE YOU! (Instead Ash will pick a Water type pokemon such as Lapras) (Noah and Ash sail unto an Island as Noah sends a dove which lands in Darwin's hand) (After 40 days and 40 nights, Noah sends out his dove to which Charles Darwin just happens to be on as he notices the dove's beak has changed to which he then challenges both Ash and Noah.) 'Charles Darwin:' It's logical that a 3rd party come straight from the Galapagos (Charles Darwin enters as he came straight from The Galápagos Islands, the place where he would study all sorts of creatures.) unstoppable, and heat this fight more than cash grabs from Dominos (Charles Darwin says he's invicible as he uses worplay for heat, disses and tempature for the pizza brand, Dominos, calling out Pokemon for being a sellout as it collab with the pizza company.) So between this Red wannabe and the old man who smells of feces (Darwin calls out Ash for being a copy of Trainer Red, the main character of the first Pokemon games, and saying Noah smells due to the animal poo he's been around for 40 days.) allow me to introduce the both of you On The Origin Of Species (Darwin then wants to introduce them to his theory of evolution, which was first shown in his book, On The Origin Of Species.) For after 40 days you notice that this little Dove's beak has changed (Darwin sets his theory in example with the Dove that Noah sent and how his beak has changed because...) into something that would adapt its new habitat, now isn't that strange (....of his adaption to the new land to which Darwin asks if Noah or Ash find that interesting.) It may be The Survival of The Fittest but even my turtle pal, Harriet could last longer (Survival of The Fittest is a phase in Darwin's theory to show that the fitness creatures will survive longer to he says Ash and Noah are so weak that a turtle can beak them, this being Harriet, a giant tortose that Charles Darwin discovered who lived up to 255 years.) as I send Noah back to his Russel Crowe's Nest and take Ash's life worse than Haunter (Darwin says he'll send Noah on his ship, double wording Crow's Nest, the top of the ship, and Russel Crowe, an actor who portayed Noah in the 2014 movie, Noah. Darwin then goes own to say he'll take Ash's life then the ghost pokemon, Haunter, who in the episode, The Tower of Terror, steals Ash's and Pikachu's souls from their body.) (Mewtwo's throws a shadowball near Darwin) (Mewtwo enters the battle.) 'Mewtwo:' Mewtwo Strikes Back as this Blue-Footed Booby's raps are sloopy (Mewtwo enters the battle, referencing Pokemon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, as he calls Darwin's raps sloppy. This is also a reference to the bird, Blue-Footed Booby, a creature Darwin studied.) compare this to Sabrina and Somatic Sheep as I turn you to Dollys (Mewtwo says none of the rappers before compare to his power as he gives a double reference to two things. One being the pokemon episode, Haunter versus Kadabra, where the gym leader Sabrina, turns Misty and Brock into dolls. The Other reference is Dolly The Sheep, a sheep that was successfully cloned using Somatic Cells.) My disses makes all of yours look like their affected by my confuse ray (Mewtwo says he raps so hard it'll make the others' disses look bad in comparison, this is also a reference to Confuse Ray, a move that Mewtwo can use in the game.) for you see I'll be spitting shadow balls to Super Smash this Melee (Mewtwo will be spitting hot rhymes in this fight reference his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee and even his move in the game, along with the pokemon games, the move, Shadow Ball.) you two should get back on your ships for your verses are mediocre (Mewtwo reccomends Darwin to go back to the HMS Beagle, the ship he was on, and Noah to go back in his ark due to their rapping not being a challenge to Mewtwo.) as Ash better ketch up or else my power will turn him back into a stoner (Mewtwo makes wordplay out of Ash's last name saying he should keep in pace before Mewtwo turns him to stone, another wordplay for stoner, drug user, and the reference in the Pokemon movie where Ash turns into complete stone by Mewtwo.) Even The Church of England prefers me over Darwin's theory of Evolution (The Church of England praised the character Mewtwo in the movie for his character development however they'd probably dissapprove Darwin's Theory of Evolution. This is due to Christianity being against it due to altering what they think created mankind, the story of Adam and Eve.) proving that cloned creatures are once and for all the superior solution (Mewtwo then goes on to say because even Religion approves him that cloned beings are superior then Evolution or Animal Catchers) 'Napoleon:' *Snort* Pull down the Iron Curtains to see this non-clone pig is more superior (Napoleon enters as he counterparts Mewtwo's last line about cloning being superior when Napoleon says he's better even though he isn't a clone. This is also a reference to The Iron Curtains, a separation boundary between the USSR and Europe.) as Sakurai left Mewtwo as DLC, since Sloppy seconds are inferior (While Mewtwo was a character in Melee, he was scrapped in Brawl and later but as DLC in Super Smash Bros. 4, a game series created by Sakurai, to which Napoleon points out he only put Mewtwo as DLC because he wasn't worth it as a main.) Revolt for Old Major as I toss Snowball away from my mastery (Old Major was a very old pig who died near the beginning of Animal Farm, giving the speech of animals revolting against the humans. When succeeded, Snowball took over until a group of dogs sent by Napoleon killed him so that he could takeover. This also wordplay for the term of the characters, Snowball, and an actual snowball as it can usually be tossed.) Workin' Boxer, Ed, and Fluttershy til I send them to the glue factory (In the story Animal Farm, Boxer was a horse dedicated to work on the windmills until he broke his leg and was sent to his demise at the glue factory by Napoleon. Napoleon will do the same to the other horses including Mr. Ed, a talking horse from the 50s show (Mr. Ed), and Fluttershy, a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.) This battle is worthless to me more than a rap with Metapod and Magikarp (Napoleon then claims that this battle is as dull as a battle between Metapod and Magikarp, two Pokemon known by the fans to be incredibly weak and contain useless abilities such as Splash and Harden.) Hell, I'll feed little Amber to the wolves, to show that i'm also thinking sharp *Snort* (Napoleon then says he's so cruel he'll kill one of Mewtwo's only friend, Amber, a little girl who telepathically befriended Mewtwo, just to prove his superiority.) For these Humans and Purple Clone can't match any of my commie brothers (Napoleon says nobody can match up against him or The Communist Party.) For all animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others (A direct quote from Animal Farm as he says the animals are equal but some are more equal (being the pigs).) (Audrey II pops out of the wall) (Audrey II enters the battle surprising Napoleon.) 'Audrey II:' OH YEAH! (Audrey II references the quote by The Kool-Aid Man as he bursts through walls yelling "OH YEAH!".) 'Kool-Aid Man:' OH YEAH! HEY WAIT WE GOT A PROBLEM HER-''' (The Kool-Aid Man enters but realizes Audrey did it first thus acknowledging the issue.) '''(Audrey Breaks The Kool-Aid Man through her vines) (The Kool-Aid Man dies.) 'Napoleon:' What is this? A Talking Venus Fly Trap?!?! (Napoleon questions what is Audrey II.) 'Audrey II:' No shit Sherlock! Next you'll say I'm created by Ernie and Bert ("No Shit Sherlock!" is a quote by Audrey II in Little Shops of Horror, a film created by Frank Oz, who also potrayed Bert from Sesame Street. Audrey II gives Napoleon a sarcastic comeback in reply to his question.) Vines attacks both 2 and 4 leg beings so you better stay alert (In Animal Farm, their rule is 2 legged beings are bad and 4 legged beings are good however Audrey doesn't care as both will be attacked by her.) While Seymor feeds me dentists who give Bill Murray a root canal (Seymor is the owner of Audrey II, who later on in the story feeds her Orin Scrivello, a cruel dentist, evil boyfriend to Audrey Fulquard, and in the film tried to give a masochist a root canal played by Bill Murray.) I'm passing genetics to mini-mes like pea pod studies from Mendel (Gregor Mendel was a scientist who discovered plant genetics from pea pods, Audrey II is doing the same as she creates replicas of herself.) For when I make a scene on broadway, I will never be small (A worplay for two things, one being Little Shops of Horror becoming a hit success on broadway and Audrey II's size becoming larger as the film goes by.) and anyone who says otherwise, I'll be busting your balls (this is a reference to "I'm gonna bust your balls",A line from the Little Shops' song, Mean Green Mother From Outer Space as Audrey II threatens all the rappers that if anyone challenges her, she'll pound your nuts.) From an eclispse, I put Cleveland, Des Mois, Peoria, and New York on my plate (Audrey II originated after a Solar Eclipse at a Chinese Plant Store and in the original ending won as she took over Cleveland, Des Mois, Peoria, and New York City.) For its Suppertime for this Mean Green Mother from Outer Space (A reference to two songs from Little Shops of Horrors being Suppertime and Mean Green Mother from Outer Space.) (Mother Nature appears in front of them all) (The final rapper appears in the battle.) 'Mother Nature:' It seems this slightly better of the Happening is in need of a savior (Mother Nature enters because of the chaos that's going on but says it's better than The Happening, a horrible film by M. Night Shyamalan that was an apocalypse about plants.) for when this Mother's on the mic, I'll truly be in inside her nature (Making a pun out of her name, she says when it comes to rapping she was born to do it.) created a whole inspiration to creators from Thoreau to Rembrandt (The theme of Nature is in many forms of media including literature from Thoreau and artwork from Rembrandt.) as I begin to clear you all starting with the blood thirsty Piranha Plant (Mother Nature will diss everyone starting with Audrey II as she compares her to The Piranha Plant from Super Mario Brothers.) For it was shocking that Rick Moranis actually defeated this artichoke (Rick Moranis is an actor who usually plays out the wimp character. In Little Shops of Horrors, he portrayed Seymor who defeated Audrey II which is shocking for Mother Nature as she compares her to an artichoke, a vegetable.) So I doubt this venus fly trap could even handle the killer tomatoes (Attack of The Killer Tomatoes is a B movie that received poor reviews to which Mother Nature bets that The Killer Tomatoes could even kick Audrey II's ass in a fight.) as for this soviet sausage who seems to suffer from his own complex (Mother Nature calls Napoleon a soviet sausage because sausage comes from pigs and the fact he represents communism. She then goes on with wordplay with the term, Napoleon Complex, a mental illness where someone is overly aggressive.) he was better off as becoming bacon for Mr. Jones' Breakfast (Mr. Jones was the farmer who owned the animals to which Mother Nature said he should've turned Napoleon to bacon before he turned on him.) While Mewtwo Returns for a fight but he won't go far though (Mother Nature doubts Mewtwo will do well in this fight. This is also a reference to the movie, Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns.) cause Team Rocket should've used Ditto over this purple Bizarro (This a reference to the pokemon theory that Dittos are failed clones of Mews to which Mother Nature said they should've used over Mewtwo, who is comapred to Bizarro, a clone of Superman.) I'm blowing Charles Darwin away along with his little finch flock (Mother Nature will blow Darwin in rap and in wind as she'll make him fly like the finches he researched over the years.) as this tornado flows them all the way back to their little rock (Mother Nature claims that her wind is so hard it'll send Darwin to Darwin's Arch, a rock in Darwin Island of The Galápagos.) Give another flood to Noah just to see if his ship still floats (Mother Nature will then test Noah's Ark to see if it'll last her flood.) cause if not, I guess the one in Turkey will no longer be a hoax (In Turkey, there is foretold Noah's Ark flipped upside down, to which Mother Nature says it'll no longer be a hoax due to his ark failing her flood.) As Ash contains a feminine voice but still acts like he's tough (Ash Ketchum is voiced by a girl which is stereo typically known to be a wimp thing.) but his raps just put me too sleep like it was a Jigglypuff (Mother Nature compares Ash's raps to be as tiring as Jigglypuff, a pokemon that puts people to sleep by its singing.) I've had enough with this battle, so after serving all these Muks (Mother Nature is finished with this battle as she calls them Muks, a slimy pokemon.) I'll leave them with Father Time Because... (Mother Nature will leave them with Father Time for the reason of...) 'Father Time:' YOUR TIME IS UP! (...having the battle end as Father Time says the battle is over.) Category:Ash VS Noah Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings